The disclosure generally relates to the field of computing systems, and more particularly to mapping identifiers in storage systems.
A file system is a mechanism of organizing data on a computing system and/or associated storage systems/devices. The file system implements one or more techniques for identifying specific portions of data. For example, a file-level file system may identify a particular group of data using a filename (possibly including a file path) or a block-level file system may assign block numbers to individual blocks of data.
Software and hardware that implement a file system may include functionality that facilitates interaction with various aspects of the file system. For example, an operating system might implement one or more functions that allow applications to access data stored as part of the file system. Similarly, a computing system might include a hardware bus and/or networking hardware that allows for data to be transferred between various computing system components, thus allowing data stored on storage devices to be accessed. As used herein, the term “file system” refers to the organizational structure of the file system, file system metadata, data stored within the file system, functionality that facilitates the operation and/or use of the file system, etc.
Overview
Storage systems (and other computing system components) may map one set of identifiers to a second set of identifiers (e.g., logical identifiers to logical identifiers, logical identifiers to physical identifiers, etc.). Generally, each set of identifiers is part of a single identifier space. For example, the logical identifiers used by a storage system are sourced from a single set of values. However, a storage system can implement multiple identifier spaces that each represents one or more particular attributes of data associated with the particular identifier. For example, a storage system might determine that first received data is available for inline deduplication and assign an identifier from a first identifier space to the first received data. The storage system might determine that second received data is not available for inline deduplication and assign an identifier from a second identifier space to the second received data.
This overview is a brief overview for the disclosure, and not a comprehensive overview. The purpose of this brief overview is to provide a compact explanation as a preview to the disclosure. This brief overview does not capture the entire disclosure or all aspects, and should not be used limit claim scope.